1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to an apparatus for stretching skin to cover an open wound, and more particularly, to an apparatus for use before or during an operation for closure of skin defects or otherwise damaged skin areas.
2. Description of the Related Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,680 discloses a method and apparatus for stretching skin over a would by load cycling. A force may be applied on opposite skin margins during several periods interrupted by relaxation periods, so skin may be stretched over a wide area. A surgical Stretching apparatus according to that patent may include two pins for insertion into the skin along both edges of a wound.
The pins may be gradually pulled together by a flexible strap. The tension or pulling load on the pins may be applied in intervals to allow the collagen fibers of the skin to rearrange for further stretching. The pins may be substantially shaped as safety pins exhibiting a loop for attachment to a flexible strap. The strap may exhibit projections or apertures for engaging a ratchet-shaped device that nay hold the pins in forceful apposition.
A disadvantage of the above-described apparatus is manifest when the pins have been drawn together, as no space or room is provided for suturing the approximated skin margins. Another drawback resides in the rather crude manner for approximating the pins, i.e., manually pulling on the flexible strap, as the pulling force cannot be minutely controlled. Another drawback is the two pins grip only relatively narrow strips of skin along both edges, therefore, it is not possible to close a wide wound in a single pulling operation.
There exists a need for a skin closing or skin stretching device that closes a wide skin defect in a single pulling operation. There further exists a need for a skin closing apparatus that provides a visual or auditory indication of the tension or force applied to the wound margins during a pulling operation, and may limit the amount of force applied to the wound margins by disengaging a clutch mechanism.